Les mâles
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Le seul sujet d'entende de Gryffondor et Serpentard venait donc des deux plus beaux mâles de l'école, tout les deux amoureux de l'autre à s'en damner l'âme. Une coalition avait donc vu le jour. Et leurs actions allaient les mener très loin.


_Les mâles_

_Bla bla bla : Ceci est donc une fic que j'ai décidé de publier parce que ça fait très longtemps qu'elle aurait dû l'être. C'est une véritable horreur. J'en ai peur, j'avais totalement oublié que j'étais capable de faire des trucs pareils. Ca m'a détendu ! Chansons : Yesterday, The Same Mistake et Push It. _

_Remerciements : A ma voisine d'internat qui me prête gentiment ses tomes de One Piece. A tout ce qui me donne de l'inspiration. A mon dossier d'Ecjs que je suis censée faire. A mes petits fans qui vont lire ce truc. _

_Disclamer : Rating M pour lemon à venir alors attention. Sinon les personnages ne sont pas à moi ! Merci d'en tenir compte ! De plus l'action se passe en septième année, et pour des raisons pratiques, Voldemort a été viré de l'histoire. _

_Couple : HarryXDrago et autres._

_Résumé : Le seul sujet d'entende de Gryffondor et Serpentard venait donc des deux plus beaux mâles de l'école, tout les deux amoureux de l'autre à s'en damner l'âme. Une coalition avait donc vu le jour. Et leurs actions allaient les mener très loin._

* * *

><p><span>Prologue : Amour, boisson et cul.<span>

Les Serpentard et les Gryffondors avaient beaux être les pires ennemis du monde, ils s'accordaient sur deux choses. La première était que les deux plus beaux garçons de l'école étaient leurs deux représentants adorés, autrement dit Harry Potter dixit Celui-Qui-A-Survécu et Drago "Sexy" Malefoy. Le second sujet commun concernait encore les deux personnes citées plus haut, mais cette fois, les imaginait en couple l'un avec l'autre. C'était donc pour cela qu'un certain soir de printemps, alors que la plupart des autres élèves dormaient déjà, Ron Weasley sortit de son dortoir en douce et fila à travers les couloirs, suivi de Seamus Finnigean et d'Hermione Granger, laquelle jetait des regards un peu partout pour vérifier si personne ne les suivait.

Ils arrivèrent devant la Salle sur Demande à minuit deux et y pénétrèrent sans se poser la moindre question. L'intérieur était un salon sobre, avec des canapés et des fauteuils disposés un peu partout. Pansy Parkinson était justement assise dans un de ces fauteuils et elle semblait contrariée.

"Vous êtes en retard, déclara-t-elle pendant que les trois autres s'installaient.

- Harry a du mal à s'endormir en ce moment, justifia l'Irlandais.

- Et alors ? Drago n'est toujours pas couché, rétorqua Théodore Nott, resté debout un peu plus loin.

- Enfin bref, s'écria Pansy, on ne va pas embrouiller les chocogrenouilles plus longtemps. D'après l'échec cuisant de notre plan B, il nous en faut un C.

- A comme Amour, B comme Boisson, résuma Hermione.

- Exactement. Le premier plan était porté sur le thème de la St Valentin. Etant donné les quelques fans de Drago ...

- Environ tout ce que Poudlard compte de plus idiot, l'interrompit Seamus.

- ... ce plan a donc été un échec. Je ne vous parlerai pas du plan B qui a finit par une orgie générale en plein milieu des Trois Balais, tout ça par la faute d'un certain rouquin et de sa copine ébouriffée."

Les deux surnommés rougirent à l'évocation de cette soirée, ce qui n'échappa pas aux trois autres. Pansy nota qu'il faudrait encore mettre le plan "Romy" en marche.

"Avec Blaise, on avait une idée, dit Théodore d'un ton neutre.

- Je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions, soupira Seamus. Dean et moi on n'a rien trouvé.

- C comme Cul."

Pansy haussa les sourcils. Elle savait que dans le cours de potion avancé pour les septièmes années, les élèves avaient dernièrement préparé un aphrodisiaque très puissant.

"C'est pas un peu osé comme plan ? demanda Ron.

- C'est vous qui êtes trop chastes. On verse subtilement cette potion dans le verre de l'un ou de l'autre et on s'arrange pour qu'ils se sautent dessus.

- Ca pourrait éventuellement marcher, répondit Hermione. C'est moins compliqué à organiser qu'une soirée entière cela dit.

- C'est digne de première année, soupira Pansy. En plus Drago est loin d'être stupide, il va s'en rendre compte si on lui fait boire.

- On prend le verre d'Harry alors ?

- On en verse dans sa bouteille d'eau de Quidditch, suggéra Ron. Il la vide toujours entièrement pendant un entraînement."

La porte se rouvrit sur Milicent Bulstrode, essoufflée. Pansy se leva.

"Alerte générale ! Ils ont vidé toutes les bouteilles de Pur Feu !

- On ne peut pas les laisser seuls cinq minutes !" s'exclama Théodore en sortant en courant.

Pansy soupira et remit ses cheveux en arrières sous les regards étonnés des Gryffondors.

"Fin de la réunion. On reprend demain, même heure, même endroit.

- Attends ! cria Hermione. Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez avec les bouteilles de Pur Feu ?

- On fait de Drago un dépréssif prêt à se jeter dans les bras de son cher et tendre à la première occasion pourquoi ?"

Elle sortit rapidement, laissant derrière elle des visages défaits.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bla bla bla de fin : <span>C'est court, c'est normal, c'est un prologue ! La suite va arriver ! Merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir supporté. J'ai encore des chapitres en rab, je compte les poster rapidement. Merci ! _


End file.
